Conventionally, hybrid vehicles including a transmission mechanism have been known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of a drive apparatus of a hybrid vehicle including a transmission mechanism for changing the rotation speed of an internal combustion engine and transmitting the rotation to a power distribution mechanism, a first transmission shaft for transmitting the power from the internal combustion engine to the transmission mechanism, and a second transmission shaft for transmitting the power output from the transmission mechanism to the power distribution mechanism. The transmission mechanism of Patent Literature 1 has a differential mechanism in which two sets of planetary gear mechanisms are combined, a first brake capable of stopping the rotation of a ring gear R1 of the differential mechanism, a second brake capable of stopping the rotation of a ring gear R2, and a clutch for connecting and disconnecting the power transmission from the first transmission shaft to the ring gear R1.